Lily's Shooting Star
by the furry little problem
Summary: When Lily writes a poem about a shooting star,her friends deside whatwho its REALLY about.But what would happen if someone else found it? lilyjames fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: although we wish we owned Harry Potter we don't.( wipe away tear)Her greatness J.K Rowling does.**

Lily flopped down on her bed.

"Ugh! I hate James Potter! He's just so…" She threw her hand up in the air in exasperation.

"What did he do this time?" sighed Dorcas Meadowes, distinctly annoyed.

"Everything! You know that ruffly thing he does with his hair? As if it's not messy enough as it is. God! He's always trying to impress anything with a skirt."

"I dunno Lily; he seems to be pretty into you."

"Yeah, he's like your shadow" Marlene McKinnon added.

"A very annoying shadow" Lily retorted.

Dorcas and Marlene were her two very best friends since day one when they arrived at Hogwarts. Dorcas Meadowes could have been a model. She had white blonde hair and bubbly blue eyes. She knew everything about relationships since she'd had so many herself. Marlene was shorter than the other two and had a brunette bob. She had eyes that seemed a different colour every day. Lily suspected that she might be a metamorphmagus.

"Anyway, enough about Potter, how was your date with Mungdungus Fletcher?"

Realisation hit Lily like a tonne of bricks. Tears flooded her eyes, obscuring her vision.

"What happened? Did he try and steal your bra again?"

"Dorcas!" reproached Marlene. "Bit of sensitivity might be nice. What happened hun?"

"He- hebrokeupwithme." Her words came out in a rush.

"Oh." Suddenly the girls were there, embracing her tightly.

"Oh my god!" Marlene had a brainwave. "You should SO go on the rebound. It always makes _me_ feel better."

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Come off it Marlene. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I was only trying to help!"

"Lily dear, why don't you go for a long bath in the prefect place?" She went over to her trunk and rooted out a small, white bottle of Lily's favourite shampoo.

"Oh Dorcas. You're a sweetheart!" Lily hugged her friends. "I think I'll do that." She grabbed a towel and a box of chocolate frogs and headed to the bathroom.

Lily let out a mournful sigh. Even the multi coloured bubbles couldn't lift her spirits. Moaning Myrtle squeezed out of a tap on the other side of the bath, startling her. The ghost looked surprised as the girl frantically tried to pull bubbles towards herself. She didn't need to worry though since Myrtle floated through the wall without saying a word. Lily couldn't help but think that she had been expecting someone else.

Shrugging her shoulders, she indulged herself in a big chocolate frog. Just then, the doorknob rattled and swung open. She had forgotten to lock it in her moment of desperation. There stood James Potter. He hadn't seemed to have seen her yet. Lily stayed very still and didn't make a sound. He locked the door and pulled off his shirt. When he started to unbuckle his belt, she couldn't stop herself. A tiny gasp escaped her lips. James spun around and froze.

"Lily!" he breathed. "I'msosorryIdidn'trealise! Thedoorwasopen!"

"GET OUT POTTER!!!" She screamed.

Myrtle was back in an instant. Looking from one face to the other, she smiled ruefully. "I'll leave you to it then." She said in her high pitched voice.

James scrambled to pick up his shirt. Lily couldn't help but admire his muscles. She shook her head, desperately trying to dislodge those thoughts.

"Sorry sorry sorry." He nearly ran into the door, forgetting it was locked. Turning the key, he wrenched it open and ran out into the hallway, slamming it behind him. Lily sat there for some time staring at the door. Although she didn't realise it now. She missed him.

**We had so much fun writing this and hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	2. The Map

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed. you rock**

**Chapter 2**

James slid down the door with his head in his hands. He groaned.

_Now she's gonna think I'm a perve as well as an ass. This is just wonderful. Come on! Pull yourself together Potter. You just saw Lily Evans NAKED! This should be the happiest day of your life. _

On the other side of the door he heard Lily break down and cry.

_What am I gonna do? I can't go in there again. This is all my fault. I'll go get the girls. No wait! I can't do that! Just forget about it. I bet Lily has forgotten already. She's hardly gonna tell anyone._

So it was decided. He got up and strolled up to the Gryffindor Tower, pretending that nothing had happened. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw Sirius looking at the Marauders Map. Had he seen? How was James going to get out of this one?

"Alright James? You seemed to have been down there an awful long time."

"Um… yeah. There was someone in there already. Had to wait."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I saw you in there? You didn't waste any time, did you?"

"What- what are you talking about?"

"Come off it Prongsie! You _made_ this map! I know very well that you were in there with Lily Evans. So… how far did you get?"

"Shut up Sirius. I'm not a sleaze like you. I don't perve on girls."

"Wha? You weren't like that when I was telling you about Mary McDonald."

"You don't know what love is! You hop from girl to girl trying to get as much action as possible in one hour! You don't care about them the way I care about Lily."

Sirius laughed but it was more like a howl. "It's lust James. You're not in _love_ with Evans! If you're in love with anyone, it's yourself!"

James couldn't take much more of this. He stormed out of the room and headed to the great hall for dinner. He might even get a chance to apologise again.

But he didn't see Lily during dinner. He didn't see her at all until class the next day. Hastily writing a note, he caught Snape's attention. Before he could pass it, Severus grabbed it out of his hand and read it aloud in a mocking tone.

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that, **_Lily's jaw dropped open. She made a grab for the note but Snape held it up and read louder. _**If I had known you were there, I'd never have taken my clothes off. **_It was Snape's turn to drop his jaw. The class was hanging from his every word. James had turned as red as Lily's hair. He had just pulled out his wand when Professor McGonagall swept into the room.

"Potter! Snape! Give me that note." She skimmed it and handed it to James. "Read it." She snapped.

He stared at her, disbelieving. He gave a quick glance towards Lily, he knew what he had to do. Then he cleared his throat and began to read coolly

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. If I had known you were there, I'd never have taken my clothes off. Please don't think I did it on purpose. I should have knocked.**_

Professor McGonagall stopped him. She knew if he continued, he would mortify Lily and she'd never hear the end of it.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

Lily's face was blank. Such a rush of emotions tried to surface at once that none showed on her face. This scared James most of all. He didn't know whether she would hex him or kill him!

Normally James could talk himself out of any situation but this one stumped him. He strolled back to his seat.

"Nice job Prongsie you've just succeeded in driving her away forever." Remus jabbed.


	3. A poem

**Ok! Our poetry sucks but we can't help it. anyway Please R & R. **

**Chapter 3**

It had been three days since the incidence in class and Lily was having none of James' apologies.

Today James was sitting at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dorms with a box of honeydukes finest chocolates. He'd been waiting there for nearly an hour. Breakfast was almost over and he was unbelievably hungry.

He couldn't wait any longer. James put one foot on the stairs but it immediately turned into a slide and a screaming Dorcas tumbled towards him. Thanks to his quick reflexes he caught her in time.

"Sorry I forgot that would happen." James exclaimed. "Is Lily up there?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you" said Dorcas apologetically, "She's threatening to stay up there the whole day" she sighed.

"What should I do?

* * *

Lily stared at what she had composed. She couldn't figure why it sounded so familiar. Inspiration had come from nowhere the day James had made a fool of her in front of the whole class. He had read it out so coolly that it sounded as if he was bragging. Lily had finally seen a less arrogant version of James and because of this she felt confusion and hurt when he had acted the way he did in class.

"What are you writing?" enquired Marlene. She made a grab for it. "Oh my god Lily this is really good. Wait this sounds like someone we know!"

Just then Dorcas re-joined them. She saw the parchment in Marlene's hand and read it. Her eyes began to widen the more she read. She looked at Marlene, eyes wide.

"James Potter!!!" They screeched simultaneously.

Lily hadn't the slightest idea what they were going on about. She looked from one to the other. They each had a sly grin.

"You really like him don't you?" Dorcas prodded.

"Who?"

"Stop the charade Lily. WE KNOW!"

"Know what?"

"Your in love with James Potter and you can't deny it any longer the proof is right her." She waved the parchment in Lily's face.

"I-I…." Lily began. _That's why it sounded familiar but I don't like Potter I can't especially after the other day. He hurt me. Made a fool of me_... _and tried to make it up to me._

"No!! Its not about him you're deluding yourselves."

Dorcas and Marlene shared a knowing glance. "Nuh-uh. You're obsessed. Your poem is full of stuff about him. Listen to this …"

"A work of art

Carved from the finest stars

I'm from Venus, You're from Mars

Twinkle twinkle little star,

How I stare from afar

Surrounded by **a frame of black**

You make up for the things I lack.

**I hate you but I love you**

I sometimes want to club you

When you play a **prank**

I want to give you a ………

Snog?

**Wild and free**

You complete me.

"This is _not _about James" Lily cried as she snatched it back and put it in her transfiguration book. Dorcas and Marlene dropped the subject hastily when they saw the deathly glare they were receiving.

* * *

**Please review. If you liked it. It only takes a second. ah! go on, go on, go on, go on, go on...( in ms doyle style)**

**Love from **

**The Furry Little Problem. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As James strode across the Gryffindor common room, he nearly slipped on a piece of paper that was lying on the floor. He picked it up, curiosity getting the better of him. It was a poem entitled "My Shooting Star." He read through it.

_Hey, this is really good. Could make a good song. _

James had been playing the guitar for several years now. It didn't require any magical skill but the girls seemed to like it.

_Oh! I wonder if Lily'd like it. She seems the__ type that would be into poetry and all that. _

He carried it to History of Magic class and pored over it when Professor Binns wasn't looking. He soon knew it off by heart but folded it into his pocket, just in case.

Lily opened her transfigurations book carefully, so that her poem wouldn't fall out. But she didn't need to worry, because it was gone. She gasped aloud attracting the attention of Potter. He smiled at her and ruffled his hair. Lily felt sick. What if she had dropped it? If Marlene and Dorcas had decided it was about him, anybody else might come to the same conclusion. She had to get it back, before it got to him.

She fretted about it all through class, losing 5 points from Gryffindor for not listening. As soon as she got out of the class she rushed up to the common room and her dorm, desperately looking for a trace of her work. No such luck.

Everyone who giggled in the hallways was laughing at her. At least that's how she felt. She went around for the whole day wondering who would have taken it.

Finally exasperated Lily made it to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Afternoon young lady," the portrait said nicely.

"Oh, hi." she said, sighing. "You haven't seen a piece of paper have you?"

The Fat Lady laughed. "I have seen lots of pieces of paper! You have to give me a better description than that!"

"Well this one had a poem on it. It is so important that I get it back." She was nearly crying by now.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen it."

"Thanks anyway. See you later. Caput Draconus."

As the portrait hole swung open, she was surprised to see a large crowd of people gathered around James Potter's favourite seat. Dorcas came hurrying over.

"Oh Lily, I don't know how he got it! Don't be mad at him, please!"

Lily's heart jumped into her mouth. Pushing through the crowd, she got to where James was sitting, tuning his guitar.

"Who wants to hear it again?" A cheer rose up from the crowd. James smiled. "Lily, I wrote this for you."

As he began to sing, her stomach lurched. James was singing her poem, in front of all these people. Suddenly, she felt herself swaying on her feet, her vision blurred and the blood drained from her face.

James looked up with a twinkle in his eyes, aimed for Lily, but stopped horrified at the look on her face. He lunged to grab her as she fell.

"Lily! Someone get her some water." Her eyes fluttered open. And then, much to James' surprise, her arms raised and her hands tightened around his throat.

**Please accept our humblest apologies. Today was the first time in weeks that we've got to see each other. We didn't really mean to leave it this late, honest!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily!" James rasped, "You're choking me!"

Lily's eyes flew open. "The NERVE of you! Where do you get off stealing _my_ poem and then calling it _yours_?!"

"Let him go!" Dorcas yelled.

Lily rolled over pushing James to the side, pinning him underneath her. "Come on Potter, fight back!"

"I can't!"

She swung her arm, her fist hitting him full force in the jaw. He spat blood.

"I really don't want to fight you," James whimpered. She smiled.

_I don't believe it. I've knocked the ego out of James Potter._

She shook his shoulders, making his head come down on the floor with a thud. His eyes rolled and he was out cold.

Lily froze, her fists clenched. She stared at James for what felt like an hour.

_Why isn't he waking up? _She thought frantically.

"Oh God James. What've I done. Oh God. Oh God."

She was really panicking now. She put her hands on his chest. Nothing. Ripping open his shirt, she put her ear to his chest. She couldn't hear anything through the sound of her own heartbeat in her head. Tipping back his chin, she wrenched open his mouth and put her lips to his.

Dorcas stepped closer to her seemingly insane friend. She watched in shock as Lily Evans – yes, her Lily – seemed to be giving mouth to mouth to none other than_ James Potter_!!

_Has the world turned inside out? _

She barely even realised she was screaming at the other Gryffindors to go get Madame Pomfrey.

Dorcas reacted without thinking. She grabbed Lily and pulled her off James' body.

"_Noo!_" Lily sobbed. "I can't let him die."

"He's not dead you sod. He's unconscious! What do you expect? You nearly smashed his head open."

The Marauders were, by now, at his side, placing cushions under his head and fetching glasses of water. Remus and Peter were ushering away the other students.

"Alright, move along. There's nothing to see here."

Dorcas was at a loss. On an impulse, she grabbed a glass of water and splashed it into Lily's face.

As if woken from a nightmare, she looked frantically between her friend and her former enemy.

"What on earth possessed me?" she felt an arm close around her and she was being guided to the dormitories.

Dorcas pushed Lily in the door and slammed it behind her.

"What.The.Hell.Lily." Her voice was dangerously low. "This isn't how you show a guy you love him!"

"Wait. What now? You and Marlene are totally off the mark there. I wrote that poem about…about my…cat. His name is…star. And… he runs fast." _Great work Lily. Clap. Clap. You're gonna be some story teller. An A1 for lying._

"Look. Just cop yourself on, okay? By tomorrow, the whole school will know that you love him."

Lily moaned. "But I don't love him. Okay. May-maybe I do lo…" she took a deep breath and swallowed. "love him. But only a teeny tiny bit."

Marlene laughed. "He was kissing you back wasn't he?" Lily blushed scarlet.

"There was no tongue, I swear!"

"Ooh! Lily got some action!" Marlene was dancing around her. "So… is he a good kisser?"

"And more importantly, did you kiss back?"

**Thanks for the reviews. "Please Sir can I have some more"We love feed back, Praise, Your Ideas and Constructive Criticism. Love you all. R&R NOW.**


End file.
